A video camera is often used in conjunction with an endoscope for medical and dental examinations. A continuing requirement for additional bandwidth must be met to enable high pixel count, video resolution, and higher rates of analog and digital signals that require processing. Such signals have increased fundamental frequencies and signal edge rates, which generate significant EMI/RFI emissions. Such emissions are required to be shielded against transmission into free space.
Electrical cables and electrical connector assemblies that are used with the video camera must shield against emission of outward bound EMI/RFI, and at the same time, shield the video electronics from electrical influences due to EMI/RFI radiating in the environment. In addition, the electrical cables and electrical connector assemblies that are used with the video camera must be sealed against virulent contaminants. Further, the electrical cables and electrical connector assemblies must withstand destructive environments of sterilization that involve elevated temperatures and chemicals encountered in an autoclave environment, as well as soaking in sterilization chemicals and oxidizing solutions.
A known electrical connector assembly is being used to connect an electrical cable to high resolution video camera apparatus in medical and dental environments. The known connector assembly comprises, a heavy metal connector housing that terminates an electrical cable to a circuit board inside the connector housing. The connector housing is of machined metal construction, and provides electrical shielding for the circuit board. The connector housing is further adapted as an electrical plug for plugging an edge of the circuit board into a mating socket on the video camera apparatus. A problem occurs with fracturing the circuit board when the connector is dropped, and the circuit board impacts a floor. A lower weight connector is desired, which will reduce the force of impact on the circuit board. A lower weight connector can be attained by substituting the heavy machined metal housing with a plastic connector housing combined with shielding that is stamped and formed from sheet metal.
A further difficulty is encountered in designing a plastic connector housing to meet EMI/RFI shielding requirements and a destructive sterilization environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,105 discloses, a combination of an electrical connector housing to which a stamped metal shield is assembled. The metal shield is assembled over an exterior of the housing. Spring fingers 32 on the shield are bent over to extend into an open end of the housing. This known connector housing has the shielding on the exterior of the connector, which is less effective than a shield on an interior of the connector housing. No provision is made for sealing the connector housing, and for withstanding a destructive sterilization environment.